My Turn
by ekaki-uta
Summary: When the twins were younger, it was Claus who was the protector. He kept Lucas safe. He made sure his little brother was happy. Now, it's Lucas' turn. AU, post-ending. Drabble series. Slight Lucas x Claus.
1. Back Home

It was early morning, and Claus and Lucas were at the graveyard. The sun had just risen, and morning air was balmy.

Claus set a bouquet sunflowers down in front of Hinawa's gravestone.

"M-Mom.."

Claus could feel the tears welling up in his good eye. Getting down on his knees, he started crying.

"I'm home, Mom.. I'm sorry."

He was sobbing uncontrollably now, gripping at the grass under him with his fingers. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders; Lucas had him in a tight embrace.

"I-I'm sorry, Lucas.." he said, sniveling. "T-This isn't like me.. At all.."

His twin hugged him tighter. "It's alright, Claus.."

Lucas placed soft kisses on his brother's cheek, caressing the redhead's hair. It was what their mother used to do. After a while, Claus, still whimpering, pulled away. He wiped his nose and eye with his shirtsleeve.

"T-Thank you, Lucas." he smiled weakly. Lucas smiled back.

"You're home, Claus. It's going to be fine."


	2. Sleepless Nights

It had only been a week since the Dark Dragon's awakening. A week since the world returned to normal.

And it had been a week of sleepless nights for the twins.

In the dead of the night, Claus would start having nightmares. He would wake up screaming and sobbing. Of course, Lucas would always be there, just beside him on the bed. He would hold Claus in his arms until his brother fell asleep again. Sometimes Claus did. Sometimes, he didn't.

One night, Lucas woke up with no one beside him. Getting up, he started searching for his brother. He found him outside by a tree, hugging his knees and crying silently.

"It's awfully cold out, Claus." Lucas said, walking over and putting a blanket over his brother. "And it's still late. You should get some sleep."

"I'm not going back to sleep.." Claus mumbled. "I don't want to."

Lucas put his arm around Claus.

The other boy pushed his arm away forcefully. "No."

"Please." He put his hand over Claus' mechanical one, gripping it tightly.

"No.. I can't. I won't. I'm scared, Lucas." his brother said, fresh tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to fall asleep.. I don't want to go to sleep not knowing if I'll be here; if you'll be here, when I wake up.. It's, it's just—"

Lucas pressed his lips against his brother's.

In that one moment, as Claus felt the soft pressure of Lucas' lips against his own, he felt reassured.

For that one moment, as they sat there with lips melding, Claus felt safe.

As Lucas pulled away, a noticeable blush on his face, Claus managed a smile. Everything was all right.

"I'm here, Claus. I love you, and I'm here for you. I always will be."

Claus would sleep peacefully from then on.


	3. At the Hot Springs

Lucas nestled his head on Claus' shoulder.

"I missed this." he said softly. They were at a hot spring, enjoying a nice long bath.

Claus was holding Lucas' hand under the water and running his mechanical hand through his brother's hair.

"Ouch!"

A few strands of Lucas' hair had gotten caught in the spaces between his finger joints.

"S-Sorry.." he said, trying to remove his hand without pulling the hairs on his brother's head. He couldn't.

Lucas yelped as Claus pulled his robot hand away. He rubbed his head and pouted. Claus chuckled.

"I missed this," he said, echoing his twin's words.

Puzzled, Lucas asked, "Missed what?"

"This," said Claus. "Us."

Lucas blushed. Claus gave him a quick peck on the cheek and nuzzled his chest. Now it was Lucas' turn; he stroked his brother's hair as he held him close. Pretty soon, Claus had nodded off. Lucas hugged him tightly.

"I love you." he whispered.


	4. Helping Hands

"Lucas! Help!" Claus whined. He was having trouble putting his shirt on; the sleeve kept getting caught in the wiring of his mechanical arm. Claus wore long-sleeved shirts now, to hide his right arm. This was one of the inconveniences of wearing such.

"Just a sec!" Lucas said, taking a spoonful of omelet. He had sewn the long sleeves onto Claus' shirts at the latter's request. He got up from the dining table and walked over to the bed, where his brother was now flailing about, trying to get the sleeve unstuck.

He sat down beside his twin. "Hold still.."

Gently tugging at the fabric, Lucas slid the sleeve all the way down Claus' arm.

"Much better." he said, flashing his brother a warm smile.

"Thanks."

They held hands, fingers interlocked. Claus pulled Lucas' hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Lucas blushed.

"C'mon, then." he said. "Breakfast is waiting at the table."

They got up, still holding hands.


	5. Convincing

**Author's Note:** Intimate Lucas x Claus scene ahead.

* * *

><p>Claus was straddling Lucas on their bed. They were kissing, lips pushing against each other passionately. Claus moved lower and started leaving a trail of kisses down his brother's neck, hands roaming around the younger boy's body.<p>

"Claus.." Lucas said, suppressing a moan. He was trying to make up an excuse; something, anything that would get Claus to stop. "Claus, Dad's going to be home any minute now."

It wasn't a very good excuse, but it was all he could think of.

They had been doing these things for a few weeks now. Claus started it; Lucas agreed because he knew his brother needed it, especially after what he had gone through. It had been sort of an escape for Claus, a way to forget the hurt and the pain he had once felt. Lucas only wanted what was best for his brother.

Claus was moving lower now, pulling his brother's shirt off and placing kisses

that felt so warm against Lucas' cold flesh.

It was no lie that Lucas was enjoying this just as much as his twin was; maybe even more. He knew they couldn't keep it up forever, though. They were brothers. They were both boys. This was wrong. And he had to convince Claus of that.

But first, he had to convince himself.


	6. Change

Ever since he had come back, Claus was a different person. Gone was the hot-blooded young boy from before. Now he was quieter and less outgoing. He'd still be feisty sometimes, but mostly kept his distance from others, except for Lucas, who he went everywhere with.

When they were young, Claus made sure Lucas felt safe. Now, it was the other way around. Whenever they'd see Dragos while walking along the mountains, Claus would freeze and hold Lucas' hand tightly. Whenever they'd have to pass by the cliffs, Claus would cling to Lucas' arm. At night, Claus would always go to sleep nestled on Lucas' chest.

One day, while they were having lunch in the forest, a fox decided to do away with Lucas' sandwiches. It took their picnic basket and ran into the trees.

Before Lucas could react, Claus was already on his toes. He bolted after the creature. Lucas heard a thud followed by a yelp. Claus came back carrying the basket and smiling triumphantly. Lucas laughed.

With everything that was different now, he was glad to know some things hadn't changed.


	7. Birthday

"Claus? Wake up, Claus!"

Claus felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder. Opening his eyes groggily, he saw Lucas was there by the bed, already fully dressed.

"Lucas.. What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

Claus was surprised. Lucas wouldn't normally wake up this early. Then it him. Today was special.

He sat up and hugged his brother.

"Happy Birthday, bro!"

Lucas nuzzled Claus' shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Claus."

After Claus got dressed, Lucas led him to a corner of the house. There were horizontal slashes labeled things like "Lucas - five" and "Claus - eight". It was where they recorded their height every birthday.

"You first!"

Claus stood with his back against the wall and Lucas put a line by the top of his head. He did the same for Lucas.

"I-I'm taller than you!" Lucas said, giggling. Claus was not amused.

"That's just because you sleep too much.." he pouted.

Something caught Claus' eye. Where the "ten" "eleven" and "twelve" marks were on Lucas' side, his was blank. Running his fingers through the untouched wood, he felt guilt and regret once again welling up inside him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Lucas wrap his arms around him.

"Claus.." Lucas said softly. His brother turned around to face him, a sad smile on his face.

Lucas placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah.. Thanks."

They held hands.

"C'mon. I made you a special breakfast." Lucas said, chuckling. "Omelets!"

Claus smiled. He pulled his brother in for a proper kiss.

"Happy Birthday, bro."

"Happy Birthday, Claus."


	8. What If's

**Author's Note: **Just thought I'd poke fun at the Mother 3 ending. Sort of.

* * *

><p>"What if I hadn't gone after the Mecha-Drago?" Claus wondered. He and Lucas were visiting Hinawa again, lying down on the grass beside her gravestone.<p>

"Then you wouldn't need this," said Lucas, rapping Claus' mechanical arm playfully.

"Not funny." Claus said, sticking his tongue out and ruffling his brother's hair.

"H-Hey!"

"What? It was messy anyway."

Lucas pouted. "What if we had found you sooner?"

"Then I wouldn't have this," said Claus. He pointed to his bionic eye and winked.

"Porky's army would've probably been defeated quicker," Lucas added, "if you were on our side."

Claus stuck his tongue out again. "But you wouldn't have learned to stand up for yourself if I hadn't gone missing."

Lucas shrugged.

"What if.. What if I had died in our last battle?" Claus said, looking skyward. Lucas looked at him with fear.

"D-Don't say that!" he snapped, suddenly teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry.." Claus said, remorseful. He gave his brother a tight hug.

"I'm fine.." Lucas said. He hugged Claus tighter.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other, right?"

"Right."


	9. Scars

"Lucas? They're hurting again." Claus said with a groan. He sat down on a chair as his brother took the jar of ointment from the medicine cabinet.

"Which ones?" Lucas asked.

"All of them.."

Lucas helped pull Claus' shirt off. He dipped two fingers into the jar and started spreading the medicine over Claus' scars. He had a lot. There were claw marks on his shoulder. Slashes all over his back. Cuts on his chest. Claus winced. The ointment stung at first, but it helped lessen the pain.

"I wish it'd all just go away.." Claus mumbled.

Lucas tried to lighten the mood.

"Gee, you're getting chubbier, Claus." he said, rubbing his fingers over a scar on Claus' stomach. It worked.

Puffing his cheeks, Claus said "Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

They continued their little argument, and soon enough, Claus was feeling a whole lot better.

The pain would still be there. But so would Lucas.


	10. Fears

"N-No.. Lucas, don't make me do this.." Claus pleaded, burying his face in his brother's chest. Lucas had tricked Claus into going to Drago Plateau.

"Claus, listen to me." he said in the most commanding voice he could muster, "You weren't afraid of them when we were young. Today, you're going to overcome your fear. You can do this."

His brother looked away. "No, I can't.."

"Yes you can. Now come on." Lucas said, leading him towards a young Drago. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Lucas guided Claus' trembling hand towards the creature's snout. Claus started petting it, hesitant at first.

"That's it.. See? It won't hurt you."

The Drago smiled, baring some of its teeth. Claus pulled away in horror. The pain from that day came back to him.

"Lucas, I can't.. It reminds me too much of.. back then.." he sobbed, lost in his memories.

His thoughts were interrupted by a different sensation; Lucas had him in a tight embrace.

"Claus. Look at me. That was then. This," he said, pointing to the Drago, ".. is not the same as the monster from before."

"I can't do it, Lucas!"

"Then we're going to stay here until you can." Lucas said sternly.

There was no arguing with him this time.

They spent the rest of the day at the plateau. After countless attempts, Claus finally warmed up to the Dragos. By sunset, he was playing with them happily, just like old times.

When they were done, Claus pulled Lucas aside and gave him a hard punch.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being stubborn and forcing me to do something I didn't want to do." he said. Before Lucas could protest any more, Claus kissed him softly.

"Thanks for doing it, bro."


	11. Hero

Claus was sulking again.

Earlier at Caroline's, a small girl had walked up to him and asked about his eye and mechanical arm. Knowing Claus hated when it was brought up, Lucas intervened and told the girl his brother was a superhero.

It didn't help improve Claus' mood.

The redhead was on his side of the bed, in deep thought. Lucas lay beside him and smiled.

"This is about earlier, isn't it?" the blonde asked. His brother nodded sullenly.

Lucas sighed. "Claus, you _are_ a hero. You tried to avenge Mom, and that's courage—"

"It was stupidity."

"—and you tried to sacrifice yourself to save me during that last battle."

"I had no choice."

"Still. I understand if—"

Exasperated, Claus turned to his brother.

"No, you don't understand, Lucas! I'm.. I was the villian!" he said. "This arm.. These hands.. They tried to kill you once."

But Lucas just shrugged and wrapped his arms around his twin.

"Well you may not be the hero, Claus.." he said, pulling his brother closer. ".. but you're _my_ hero."

Claus hugged him back, a goofy smile on his face.

"And you're mine."


End file.
